Cowboy Casanova
by AnnoedFaceless
Summary: Kiki just wants to try to escape her past. When she finds Mud, she relishes in the feeling of having a perfect haven...until Rattlesnake Jake shows up. All she wants is a normal life, but it's hard when the Devil has his eyes on you. (This story is the original, with newly edited/submitted chapters.)


This is the re-written version of Cowboy Casanova. I was tired of looking at that old, gross copy of a good story. xD

* * *

Kiki slid around the desert. Her hat blocked the bright sun from hitting her eyes directly. Her tongue flicked in and out to taste the air. Nothing. Not even a mouse! Kiki hadn't eaten anything in at least four days. She needed to find a town or she was done for. She huffed as her clumsiness made her barely missed a cactus by inches. In the distance, faint brown outlines appeared.

Her speed increased, pushing her body past the extreme. Once she reached the town, animals looked at her fearfully. Her eyes were drawn to the Sheriff's Office. She slithered in quietly, only to be met by the barrel of a gun pressed against her snout. Her eyes widened and her neck arched slightly so she was looking down.

"What are ya' here for?" A obviously fake accent asked her. Once her eyes focused, she saw a pot-bellied chameleon was holding the gun. She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I need a place to stay sir." Kiki replied plainly. The chameleon didn't scare her in the slightest. Mainly because of the fact that his gun only had one bullet. He lowered his gun but his grip remained stiff on the handle.

"Alrighty." He said and Kiki blinked. What an odd little lizard!

"What's yer name, sir?" She asked quietly, her normally loud voice a few tones lower so she didn't attract unwanted attention.

"Rango," He smiled, "what's yers missy?"

"Kiki." Rango's smile was goofy and sweet. He walked out of the office and she followed him. The sun blared down on them and slight fatigue began to become noticeable in her features. He lead her to a small saloon where she heard some music playing in the background. As they went inside, Kiki felt a soft tap on her extended body. Her head whipped around in alarm. It was a tiny cactus mouse. Her bright gold eyes seemed to stare holes into the snake's skull.

"Hi there." Kiki smiled and the mouse brought out a note pad.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Priscilla," Rango sighed, "I don't think Miss Kiki here wants you bugging her."

"No, no!" Kiki exclaimed, "I actually think it'd be fun." She smiled and slid over to the bar. A toad stood behind it, cleaning a shot glass. Rango sat on a stool and Kiki rested her head on one.

"Why did you come here?" She asked quickly and the snake's smile faltered a bit.

"No where else to go." She replied and Priscilla wrote it down. Kiki sipped a bit of the cactus juice.

"Have you heard of Rattlesnake Jake?" She asked and Kiki thought for a moment.

"Sounds familiar," She huffed, "but I don't think I've ever seen 'im." Priscilla scribbled on her pad and Rango drank his cactus juice. Kiki finished her shot off and ordered another one. Kiki turned back to the mouse and she shut her notepad. Silently, she wandered out of the bar.

"Odd little girl..." Kiki muttered and looked at Rango. He had a nervous look on his face.

"He's coming to town tomorrow." Rango murmured shakily, "Be careful, Kiki."

"Why?" She asked and he huffed. Kiki searched his eyes for an answer. Her own golden orbs narrowed to a dangerous extent. She could barely hear her tail rattling as it twitched with irritation.

"You're a v-very attractive female snake Miss Kiki..." Rango said. "I'd hate to see him do anythin' to ya."

"I can take care of my self, thank you." She shot back. "I've been doin' it all these years. I don't see why another measly rattler could do me such harm." Rango leaned back, rather frightened at her offended reaction.

"I didn't mean to wind you up, Kiki." He replied with a concerned gleam in his eyes. "So, do you need some work?"

"Well, I need to own a house." She managed to chuckle. He smiled back at her.

"The bar has an opening for Wednesday and Saturday." The large toad who was still polishing glasses said. "It's a performer job, so you'll have to sing."

"That's perfect." Kiki replied with a pleased smile. "Thank y'all for the help. I do need a place to stay, though."

"The old mayor's building is empty." They all turned their gazes to a small horned toad. He had large, crimson colored eyes and a kind smile. "Tha' would be big enough for you, wouldn't it?"

"Good idea, Waffles." Rango smiled. "Follow me, Miss Kiki." The tiny lizard lead her from the bar and into the sunset tinted sand. Her body left a curvy path behind her as she followed beside Rango. They reached the bank in no time, and Kiki repressed a frown at its terrible condition.

"Thank you, Rango." Kiki smiled and tipped her hat to the sheriff.

"If you need anythin'," He said. "Just ask." Then, him and Waffles left her alone. She slithered inside and glanced around. It was nice, but pretty dirty. She managed to clean off a spot and curl up. Happy to get some rest, she tilted her hat over her eyes and smiled.

Things were beginning to look good again.


End file.
